Interludes
by Acacea
Summary: A series of drabbles in random order - starring Aragorn, Denethor, Boromir, Faramir and Elboron
1. Echo

Disclaimer: All characters and places are J.R.R. Tolkien's.

**Echo**

Aragorn heard the distant sound, an echoing, rolling call that seemed to him to resound off Mount Mindolluin. 

_It had pealed through Minas Tirith, resonating through the stones, as he stood waiting to meet Ecthelion, Steward of Gondor, masking his wariness at being where he was. _

"The Steward's heir," he was informed.

_He had met Denethor soon afterwards, battle-weary, yet a proud and noble man, confident and at ease in a post he was born to. _

The echoes of the horn were fading as he watched the bearer enter the halls of Imladris, weary and travel-stained, yet just as proud and noble.

***

A/N: This was originally titled The Steward's Son in Assorted Drabbles. However, when Altariel suggested a follow-up concerning the second son, I thought I'd convert it into a separate series called The Steward's Sons. The follow-up follows:)


	2. Shadow

**Shadow**

Faramir resembled his father in many ways, yet Aragorn was struck most by where he differed. 

_Denethor's eyes were steel and fire in the brightness of a summer morning; cold yet scorching, seeing more than one would want to show. And Aragorn knew he saw more than a ranger._

Faramir's eyes were fevered and weary in the dimness of a torch-lit room. Yet, underneath the shadows kindled a fire piercing through the darkness - a steel-grey gaze, intense yet warm. And Aragorn knew he saw more than a healer.

_'My lord, you called me. I come. What does the king command?'_

***

The last line of course is filched verbatim from the book :o


	3. Conversation

**Conversation**

An unused path leads to the most magnificent view in all of Minas Tirth. Aragorn knows this place of old. It is still there when he returns. But another has found it too.

Faramir stands with his back to the view. They exchange cautious greetings. Aragorn steels himself for the conversation that must follow. It is inevitable, he tells himself sternly. Faramir will ask of them. He does not wish to forget but he knows remembrance will cause pain, for both of them.

Faramir turns to him. Aragorn tries hastily to find the right words.

"What was my grandfather like?" 

***


	4. His Father's Son

**His Father's Son**

Aragorn found him in the gardens of healing, crouched under a shrub, poking at something in the mud. The paw prints left by the warden's new kitten showed him what had attracted the little boy's attention.

"Here you are! Your father is searching for you inside. You seem to have strayed," he said, kneeling by the now grubby child.

"I have not, Sire" came the earnest reply, just the slightest touch of indignation in the tiny voice, "I'm going to be an Ithilien ranger. I never stray my path!"

"Just like your father then, I see," responded the King solemnly.

***

A/N: Lady Wenham suggested Elboron enter the party since he is also a Steward's son.


	5. Of Songs and Heroes Part I

**Of Songs and Heroes – Part I**

"I don't know many songs," Boromir responded, not entirely truthful. He did know many songs, just not ones he deemed appropriate for the company present.

"Just one," Pippin urged.

Boromir shrugged, smiling, "I am a soldier, Master Pippin, not a poet. Now, my brother Faramir…" 

"Soldiers don't sing?" Merry asked Aragorn, confused, for he'd heard Aragorn sing. 

"They do," Boromir amended, "Just not of normal things. They sing of heroes and – oh, all right. Just one then."

He looked around at the interested group gathered around him. Aragorn and the hobbits nodded encouragingly.

"It's called Captain Thorongil and the Corsairs."

***


	6. Of Songs and Heroes Part II

**Of Songs and Heroes – Part II**

"Captain Thorongil? _You_? The same Thorongil who served under my grandfather nearly forty years ago?" 

Aragorn was not surprised that Faramir was surprised.

"Yes. I am older than I look."

"I've heard much about you," Faramir said slowly.

Aragorn was surprised at _that_. He did not expect Denethor to have spoken of him to his sons, and while the records in the archives mentioned his service, and detailed the battle against the corsairs, it was just as much as they would do for any captain of Gondor, Faramir included.

"There is a song," Faramir explained, "Captain Thorongil and the Corsairs."

***


End file.
